roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RobloxKiddy/RobloxKiddy's Guide to Sniping
Greetings. You will address me as Senpai. You are grasshoppers. Roleplaying theme over, this is a guide to my style of sniping. I have never seen anything to do with it, nor anybody apart from me utilise it. I'm going to put it simply. My style is different. It involves a certain number of factors, tricks, tips & techniques to fully accomplish a well suitable playstyle. Things to Note Before getting into the Tactics, Weapons & Tips, we must get to the standard theme of the playstyle: - This playstyle involves aggressive movement, quick engagements, a very large range of engagements and very intimidating plays. However, the playstyle is NOT to be used as a Paradox Fan boy's ticket t o Multi Feed heaven. If you sadly appear to be those people, I suggest you bury yourself into my autobiography (Clans are overrated) and re-consider wasting 3 hours a day to check if a player is in-game. - This playstyle, as mentioned, is meant to be used as intimidation to the enemy team. Do not be intimidated if you're targeted yourself. - When possible, objectives should be considered when playing. Weapons The following are a list of weapons that, IMO, should be taken into consideration when choosing this loadout. Remington 700 Although my opinions on it are overall bad, the R700 is still a formidable weapon. With a high magazine capacity, fast RoF and all around good versatility for its class, it fits well into the other selection of rifles I've included. Mosin Nagant The Mosin Nagant. A very fine rifle, IMO. Although hampered by a low damage model, the Mosin still features all around versatility, along with the highest RoF of any Sniper Rifles listed. The light mobility and fast response time makes CQC engagements more efficient then the R700, with a compensation of performance at range and magazine capacity. AWS Although this is a weapon that doesn't have massive upsides against the former 2, the AWS is still capable of being a good weapon. While hampered by a low muzzle velocity (2000 studs/s, lowest in class), the fast RoF, integral suppressor and very fast ADS speed can prove to be game changers on the battlefield. Just be wary at ranged engagements. Henry 45-70 To put it short, this shreds in CQC. Very high RoF, 1SK at any range and very clean iron sights. However, be wary of the 1800 stud/s muzzle velocity and lengthy reload speed. Other than that this will prove highly lethal. And now, for my number one top pick for this playstyle.... L115A3 (F***,F***,F***!) Ok, here's the part where all other Rifles previously listed go drown in their own shit. The L115A3, aka the broken Sniper Rifle, is easily the best contender for this category. High RoF, high muzzle velocity, decent capacity, extremely fast ADS time, very fast mobility. And a 1-Shot torso capability. The latter being the one thing that sets it apart from all other Rifles. You now don't have to pray to whatever your god is and hope you get lucky. No more immediate sidearm quick-draws. Better yet, IT'S GOOD AT RANGE TOO! M1911 This is the only sidearm I'm going to suggest, because it's so darn good. Highly versatile, hard hitting, and does the job well. Tactics Aggression, aggression, aggression. No matter who you are, what map you're playing or which of the select rifles you're using, aggression is key. The main purpose of this playstyle is to combine PTFO (Play The F***ing Objective) tactics with fast, quick, engagements being bombarded to focus the opposition away from the objective or main player base. Aggression is needed in that sense. Aggression will allow you to force enemies to protect their spawns (spawn trapping is somewhat apart of this playstyle), therefore allowing your team to focus more on holding them at their spawn rather than protecting objectives. Also, like mentioned earlier, PTFO mate. This is going to severely improve your teams score, and allow for you to focus on disrupting the enemy team later in the round. Finally, learn to use mobility enhancing techniques (crouch sliding, dolphin diving etc.). This will make you a harder target to spot, a harder target to hit, and at times you'll be able to confuse most enemies. Tips 1. Get aim; you'll have to rely on a lot of 200-400 stud shots, so be able to line up quickly, and kill quicker. In that case, also be able to compensate at range. 2. Learn to quick scope (MLG not intended). This will improve your ability to kill in CQC, and make you miss less shots. 3. Be ready to change positions. Because this playstyle doesn't focus on feeds, be ready to change your location, even if not noticed. It's crucial that you keep moving, as you not only need to remain undetected, but you must be able to attack certain points very quickly. 4. Try not to go in squads. Although at times high amounts of suppressive fire may help you out, the large infest of players means that you'll be more easily noticed, and therefore more vulnerable. 5. Like stated before, use mobility enhancing techniques. 6. Don't focus on one target for long periods. This increases the likelihood of being hit by enemies. 7. Always be sure to use this playstyle on Desert Storm. I find it, from my point of view, works extremely well, and was the map where I studied this playstyle. Category:Blog posts